I LOVE YOU KAGAMI-KUN
by miaa-chan
Summary: Kagami Taiga, murid preman pindahan dari SMA Ishiyama, memulai hari barunya di sekolah elite Teikou bertemu dengan murid perempuan bernama Harumi yang tidak takut sedikitpun dengan preman seperti Kagami, dan juga 5 siswa penguasa di Teikou Bagaimanakah kisah Kagami? penasaran RnR , KagamixOC


**DISCLAIMER: KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**CERITA INI PURE DARI OTAK SAYA**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), GAJE,ABAL-ABAL,OOC**

**DONT LIKE,DONT READ**

* * *

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Harumi , aku adalah seorang putri dari keluarga kaya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa pekerjaan ayahku sampai dia bisa membuat keluarga kami menjadi sangat kaya, hmm kurasa sampai situ saja perkenalanku, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal-hal yang bersifat memamerkan diri, karna semua yang kupunya pasti akan membuat kalian iri.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang tidak kusuka jika kalian seorang pelajar yang normal kalian pasti merasakannya juga.

Hari senin. Sial aku benci sekali dengan hari ini, hari senin itu pertanda bahwa hari mingguku sudah berakhir dan waktu malas-malasanku harus digantikan dengan menjadi anak baik yang selalu mengerjakan tugas dan belajar dengan rajin.

Meskipun aku membenci hari senin, tapi terkadang aku menyukainya juga, karna bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman sekelasku, jujur saja aku sangat suka berada di kelasku ini, kenapa? Alasannya bukan karna mereka semua adalah teman baikku, tapi karna mereka semua adalah pelawak yang sangat hebat.

Pelawak? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka kusebut pelawak, yah mungkin karna setiap hari aku memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka dan itu membuatku ingin tetawa, sungguh teman-teman sekelasku ini pekerjaannya selalu melucu, bahkan ketika sedang ulangan pun mereka pun masih sempat membuat lelucon.

Meskipun begitu jangan pikir kalau aku adalah tipe seorang putri yang supel dan memiliki banyak pengikut, aku ini adalah seorang putri pendiam dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Dan sebagai seorang putri yang pendiam mana mungkin aku bisa ikut membuat lelucon seperti teman-teman sekelasku ini.

Hari Senin itu aku pergi kesekolah seperti biasanya, diantar oleh supir pribadiku dengan mobil sedan hitam. Dan saat aku sampai disekolah, aku bertemu dengan orang yang paling kubenci didunia maupun di akhirat.

Orang yang memiliki rambut merah darah dan mata belang yang aneh, aku sempat berpikir mungkin dia sedang mengikuti trend yang ada, tapi aku sadar kalau mata belangnya itu bukan trend saat ini.

Orang itu Akashi Seijuurou menatapku sinis seperti biasanya dan pergi mendahuluiku, nah nah itu hal yang kubenci dari dia, kenapa dia sering sekali menatapku sinis, apa dia iri tidak bisa dilahirkan dari keluarga kaya sepertiku? Tapi dia terlahir sebagai Akashi, keluarganya memiliki perusahaan terbesar di jepang ,tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukai hal itu, atau jangan-jangan dia iri bisa menjadi seorang putri secantik diriku, tapi kenapa dia iri? Dia kan laki-laki.

"haish… " aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir semua pikiran aneh yang ada dipikiranku tentang Akashi Seijuurou, yah sudahlah apapun yang ia benci dari diriku, asal ia tidak mengganggu ketentraman hidupku itu tidak masalah.

Setelah itu aku berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasku.

"Ohayo gozaimasu"

"kyaaaa" aku menjerit kaget karna kemunculan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang kukenal.

"gomen, aku mengagetkanmu Harumi-san" orang itu lalu membungkuk sopan, kurasa dia adalah orang yang paling sopan dikelasku.

"hai hai, ohayou Kuroko-kun" aku pun membalas sapaannya, dan kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas kami. Sungguh orang ini Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat aneh,unik dan ajaib.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis, bahakan ketika aku berjalan bersebelahan dengannya seperti ini, aku merasa kalau aku hanya berjalan sendiri dan aku harus sering-sering menengoknya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak tiba-tiba menghilang.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kelas dan saat di depan pintu kelas,aku bertemu dengan orang aneh berikutnya yang merupakan salah satu pelawak yang sering aku tertawakan.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun" Kuroko menyapanya duluan, Aku merasa tidak perlu menyapanya karna, Kise-kun adalah tipe orang yang menyapa duluan dan aku hanya akan membalasnya dengan senyuman atau hanya berkata "hai"

"Kyaaaaaaaa" yaampun sungguh orang ini benar-benar lebay banget, kenapa dia berteriak seheboh itu padahal yang kutahu dia adalah salah satu dari teman akrabnya Kuroko-kun seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko-kun yang tipis kan.

"yaampun Kurokocchi bisakah kau menyapaku dengan cara yang normal?, oh hai Harumi-cchi"

"itu adalah cara yang normal Kise-kun"

"hai" see… dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

"oy,minggir kalian menghalangi jalanku tahu" suara berat seseorang membuat aku, Kuroko dan Kise berbalik badan dan melihat siapa yang sudah mengataiku pengganggu secara tidak langsung.

Aomine Daiki, orang yang sudah mengataiku pengganggu secara tidak langsung itu sudah berada di belakangku dengan tampang sangarnya, tch terkadang aku juga membenci orang ini, karna motto hidupnya yang membuatku ingin menginjak-injka wajahnya, "yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang" sungguh perkataanya ini sombong banget, dan aku yakin suatu saat pasti akan ada yang mengalahkan orang ini.

"minggir" dengan badannya yang besar dia mendorong Kise menjauh dari pintu dan membukanya denga kasar,.

"yaaa, Aominecchi kejam-ssu"

Aku berjalan dibelakang Aomine, dan aku bisa melihat punggung lebarnya yang terlihat mengerikan, aku bisa bayangkan jika tubuh itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh kebelakang, mungkin aku bisa mati bila tertimpa badannya itu.

Teeeeeet

Bel sudah berbunyi, dan tepat setelah berl itu berbunyi pintu kelasku terbuka dan menampakan walikelas-ku yang sudah lumayan tua, dan mengekor dibelakangnya seorang Laki-laki tinggi, dan memiliki rambut merah tua dengan tatapan intens kepada setiap orang dikelasku ini.

" Nee, semuanya perkenalkan ini adalah teman baru kalian, nah kamu ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

"perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga, pindahan dari sekolah Ishiyama"

"ishiyama? Sekolah preman itu?" tanya ketua kelasku, dan bisaku lihat teman-temanku yang lainnya ikut berbisik-bisik, aku hanya berpikir memangnya ada yang salah jika seorang murid dari sekolah preman dari ishiyama pindah ke sekolah elite seperti Teikou ini?"

"yah, baiklah kau silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong di sebelah sana" Sensei itu menunjuk kearahku aku hanya bisa memandangi bangku kosong disebelahku, yah asalkan dia tidak menggangguku itu tidak akan jadi masalah.

######

Aku adalah Kagami Taiga, salah satu Preman yang ditakuti di sma Ishiyama, yah tapi kurasa masa bersenang-senangku sudah hilang karna aku terpaksa menuruti perintah kedua orang tuaku yang menginginkan aku menjadi anak yang lebih baik, baiklah walaupun aku ini seorang preman dari sekolah preman yang paling ditakuti se-jepang tapi aku tetap adalah anak yang berbakti pada orang tua-ku.

Jadilah sekarang aku sudah berada di halaman sekolah Teikou, sungguh hal yang berbeda keadaan di sekolah ini,jauh lebih baik dari pada sekolahku dulu, bersih dan mewah beda banget dari sekolah Ishiyama yang jelek dan sudah rusak.

Aku berjalan menuju kantor guru, dan mengurus segala keperluan yang ku perlukan, setelah itu barulah seorang guru yang sudah tua, mengantarku menuju kelas baruku.

Saat aku memasuki kelasku, aku mengamati para calon-calon teman sekelasku, dan ternyata tampang mereka biasa saja, tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Aku sedikit lega karna kupikir aku akan memasuki kelas yang penuh dengan orang-orang pintar.

Si guru tua itu menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri, dan aku memperkenalkan diriku seperti biasa, dan saat aku menyebutkan kalau sekolah lamaku adalah sma Ishiyama, seperti yang kuperkirakan tampang mereka semua jadi khawatir dan takut, tapi ada beberapa orang yang tidak menampakan kekhawatirannya, salah satunya adalah seorang siswi yang akan menjadi teman sebangkuku.

Aku berjalan kearahnya,sambil terus menatap perempuan itu,aku sudah yakin kalau tampangku ini sudah sangat sangar, tapi kenapa perempuan ini tidak menampakan ketakutan sedikit pun?

~Skip the time~

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, tetapi kedua orang ini masih asyik duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"hei, kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Kagami bertanya kepada Harumi. Sambil menatapnya intens

"aku sedang tidak ingin kekantin?"

"kenapa?apa kau sedang diet?"

'diamlah, kenapa kau kepo banget sih'

"bukan,aku hanya ingin membaca novelku denga tenang, tanpa ada sedikitpun yang MENGGANGGU"

"jadi?maksudmu aku mengganggumu hah?"

"aku tidak mengatakannya"

"tch" Karna Kagami Bukanlah orang yang bisa menahan emosinya dengan mudah,jadi lebih baik dia pergi dari hadapan gadis itu dari pada dia melayangkan tinjunya.

"hmmm, kau mengujiku ya?" Harumi bergumam sendiri sambil menyeringai kecil.

#####

"sialan,beraninya dia mengataiku pengganggu" gerutu Kagami sambil meninju pohon yang ada disampingnya.

"oy, kau" suara seseorang mengagetkan Kagami, dengan segera dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai biru tua sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"kenapa hah?" Kagami membalas tatapan pria itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau dari sma Ishiyama kan?"

"iya, apa kau punya masalah dengan itu hah?"

"kalau begitu ayo lawan aku"

"hmm baiklah, tapi jangan menagis ya, kalau kau kalah" Menerima tantangan itu, jiwa preman Kagami bangkit dan dengan segera mereka berdua berlari sambil melayangkan tinjunya.

Ketika Tinju mereka berdua sudah akan bertemu, tiba-tiba tangan lebar milik laki-laki tinggi bersurai ungu menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Oy, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menghalangiku" Kagami yang Emosi, langsung meninju perut si laki-laki bersurai ungu itu, tapi sayangnya pukulan tersebut bisa ditahannya dengan mudah.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak berkelahi lagi Daiki?" Laki-laki bersurai merah muncul dari belakang laki-laki bersurai ungu tadi.

"dan kau jangan menyamakan sekolah ini dengan sekolah lamamu" kali ini laki-laki bersurai merah itu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan intimidasi miliknya.

"Yah,aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, Akashi" Seru laki-laki bersura biru tua yang diketahui memiliki nama Aomine Daiki.

"siapa kau?" Kagami bertanya sambil menatap mata Akashi, satu hal bodoh yang ia lakukan karna menatap langsung mata Akashi.

Akashi mendekat dan memegang pundak Akashi, dan detik itu juga kaki Kagami terasa lemas dan akhirnya sudah tidak sanggup menahan badannya lagi, Kagamipun menatap Akashi heran.

"kau seharusnya tidak boleh menatap mataku langsung" bisik Akashi pelan yang membuat semua bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri. Demi apapun Kagami bersumpah kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Akashi, bahkan di Ishiyama pun tidak ada orang yang memiliki aura aneh penuh intimidasi seperti milik Akashi tadi.

"Nah, kau sudah tahukan siapa penguasa sekolah ini? Dan itu belum seberapa, aku bisa jamin kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku ataupun Akashi" setelah mengatakan hal-hal penuh provokasi seperti itu Aomine pun pergi meninggalkan Kagami sambil tersenyum puas.

######

"siaaaaal" Kagami membanting tasnya sembarang,setelah sampai di rumahnya.

"oy, Taiga kau kenapa?" tanya seorang wanita dari dalam kamar Kagami.

"arghhhh…. Orang-orang Teikou itu, benar-benar menyebalkan dan belagu banget"

"hahahaha, jadi siapa yang sudah membuat macan sepertimu kesal huh?"

"Kau tahu Akashi? Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, aku ingin sekali menghajarnya habis-habisan"

"Akashi? Pemilik perusahaan terkaya dijepang? Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi apa hebatnya Akashi itu?" tanya Wanita itu.

"haish sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi" Kagami terlalu panas sehingga dia memerlukan minuman yang bisa mendinginkan otaknya lagi.

"jadi kapan kau akan pulang ke amerika lex?" tanya Kagami sambil meminum minuman bersoda miliknya.

"Apa kau megusirku Taiga?" Tanya wanita bernama Alex itu, lalu mengambil minuman milik Kagami dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"hei, itu milikku" Kagami hanya bisa protes saat melihat Alex sudah menghabiskan minuman miliknya.

"Aahh…. Ini segar sekali"

"Hei, kau harus menggantinya"

"kau itu pelit banget sih," Alex langsung memberikan kaleng minuman yang sudah ia rebut ke Kagami. Dan saat Kagami akan meminumnya ternyata kaleng itu sudah kosong.

"Aish…" Kagami langsung melempar kaleng minuman itu sembarang.

"hahaha…" Alex tertawa puas karna telah berhasil menipu adik angkatnya itu.

"Jadi,mau sampai kapan kau tinggal di jepang?" tanya Kagami sambil menyalakan TV.

"hmmm, sampai aku bisa melihat kau dan Tetsuya menjadi orang yang hebat" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Alex langsung mengambil jaket berbulunya, dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kagami sambil memperhatikan TV.

"Keluar mencari kakakmu" setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Aku pergi dulu" Alex pun menutup pintu pelan.

"Apa aku kurang hebat?" tanya Kagami pada dirinya sendiri,dan memori tentang kejadian tadi siang di Teikou, muncul kembali.

TBC….

* * *

**A/N: HADUH APA INI? ENTAHLAH SAYA JUGA NGAK TAHU INI APAAN#PLAK**

**OK DAH, KALAU KALIAN PENASARAN DENGN KELANJUTANNYA **

**SAYA TUNGGU REVIEWANNYA**


End file.
